


Under The Star Lights

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: There are MANY More Pixelberry Alts. (aka the rest of my Choices: Stories We Play AU galore) [1]
Category: High School Story (Visual Novel), High School Story - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Open Heart (Visual Novels), Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel), Wishful Thinking (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, OT6, One Big Happy Family, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self-Esteem Issues, Squishes, Therapy, Triads, big polyamorous units, many polycules, otp, pentapoly, quads, webs of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: An anthology of Pixelberry based fan fiction, Like my Drabbles series, I take requests here
Relationships: Addison Sinclair/Victoria Swenson, Anna Koishi/Main Character (Wishful Thinking, Aubrey Watson/Main Character (Wishful Thinking), Aurora Emery/Main Character (Open Heart), Aurora Emery/Original Character(s) (Open Heart), Autumn Brooks/Koh Sunya, Bartholomew "Ace" de la Cruz/Original Character(s), Beckett/Kallie, Bryce Lahela/Jackie Varma/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Chazz Javellana/Crash Yamaguchi, Chris Winters/Original Character(s), Dizzy/Koh Sunya, Dizzy/Logan, Elijah Greene/Main Character (Open Heart), Elijah Greene/Phoebe the Neighbor/Original Character(s) (Open Heart), Ellen Thompson/Main Character (Wishful Thinking), Ethan Blake/Addison Sinclair, Ethan Blake/Crash Yamaguchi, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Character(s), Ezra Mitchell/Aiden Zhou, Ezra Mitchell/Julian Castillo/Wes Porter, Ezra Mitchell/Wes Porter, Ines Delarosa/Baz Mirani, Jackie Varma/Main Character (Open Heart), Jackie Varma/Original Character(s) (Open Heart), Jaime Lewis/Main Character (Wishful Thinking), Julian Castillo/Autumn Brooks/Wes Porter, Julian Castillo/Ezra Mitchell, Julian Castillo/Nishan Khandaar, Julian Castillo/Payton Saunders/Mia Warren, Kallie/Connor, Kallie/Koh Sunya, Main Character/Original Character(s) (Open Heart), Matt Rodriguez/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Nishan Khandaar/Sakura, Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart), Rafael Aveiro/Original Character(s), Sakura/Koh Sunya, Seth Levine/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Seth Levine/Matt Rodriguez, Sienna Trinh/Main Character (Open Heart), Sienna Trinh/Original Character(s) (Open Heart), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s)
Series: There are MANY More Pixelberry Alts. (aka the rest of my Choices: Stories We Play AU galore) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984027
Kudos: 2





	1. Open? (Wishful Thinking) MC/OC/All four love interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 plus 2 is 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MC is Black. Her dad is the canon dad so she's mixed with brown.

The day after the Ellen and Ohverly started their new show, Oh met Ellen's new girlfriend. This was who Ellen was flirting with at the bar. Jaime, Aubrey, and Anna had already gotten into an agreement. Jaime had every inclination of being open about his sexuality. He's known he was bi for as long as Ohverly has known: since they were eight. Aubrey more readily says he's pansexual, something he and Ellen have in common. Anna doesn't really have a word for herself other than queer. "Hi! I'm Surya." Instead of simply just greeting them like the average Joe, Ohverly tried to read their mind. _I can read minds too, abilities like that run in my family._ Oh is shocked, Surya just smiles sagely after the two hugged. This was at a party for Tony- he had gotten a record deal. June and Maggie had found jobs there too. They chose not to throw another party, though.

* * *

A few months down the line, Lyra slinks around Su's ankles as Pixy bounds into their waiting arms. They decided to visit- they have news. Ellen barges in the room with a bunch of Hawaiian food. "I came here for one reason and one reason only- to fold myself and my significant other into the quad thing you four have going on." Jaime and Aubrey fell asleep rewatching Courage the Cowardly Dog; Anna is next to them idly braiding Jaime's hair on the couch. After taking the food from Ellen, Ohverly nods numbly. "I'll go wake up the boys." Shaking Aubrey's shoulder nudges Jaime into the realm of the aware. Anna saw this coming without any clairvoyance. She grins, quick and eager. "Hm?" "Yeah, I'm up, I'm up." Su has settled on the floor with the dog and the cat. "Hi! My name is Surya. It's so nice to meet you all." As Rya feed the pets some treats they made, Anna's eyes basically wolf whistle for her. Aubrey reaches out a hand to shake and Jaime- like Ohverly- goes in for a hug. Ry ends up hugging them both. Jaime's hair is all braided and it looks nice. Anna is next to speak: "I know why you're here- and I have to say I am all in." Anna, Su, and Ellen all have prior experience with polyamory, of course. Ellen nods, she and Rya know this. "I am interested in-" Ellen pauses as said Rya hands out the food. "Well, **we** are interested in getting into a relationship with all of you." Aubrey drops his fork and Jaime nearly chokes on his drink. "Really?" "Huh, cool." Aubrey flushes, he didn't mean to sound so unsure and insecure. Jaime is thinking, "I think I'd like that a lot." He is suddenly bashful. "I, um, I've thought Ellen is really attractive and super intriguing for a while. We all know Aubrey agrees. Plus, Surya is amazing." He laughs and Aubrey does too. "I know that Jaime, Ohverly, and myself are all relatively new to polyamory, but I definitely would like to give this a spin." Ohverly smiles. "Yeah, this will be fun!" Ellen and Surya share a joyful look. The six of them dig in. 


	2. Pools (High School Story, the visual novel and the separate game) Ezra/Julian/Wes + Ezra/Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates and dates and good ideas

Ezra has just returned from his date with Aiden. They went to a drive in foreign movie. Aiden was too nervous for Ezra to put any moves on him, but they did cuddle. Aiden kisses Ez on the cheek after walking him to the door. This surprised them both. Aiden is going home with a friend to study and Ezra is going to spend some time with his other boyfriends at Wes's place. He plucks a juice from the cooler behind the sofa as he prepares to go down into the basement. He decides to bring the boys some water, it's hot everywhere right now, anyways. 

Julian and Wes are play fighting on the floor in front of a very interesting cartoon. "Hey guys." Julian and Wes extricate themselves from each other's grasps. Ezra smirks, they're both kinda sweaty and Wes is very visibly flushed. Julian saves Wes from Ezra's incoming inappropriate banter. "We obviously had a great time- how was your date with shy sweet music boy?" Ra kisses Wes on the forehead and Jules on the cheek. "It was fun, the movie was really good-" "Did the two of you even hold hands?" Wes chuckles as Julian falls over in laughter. "We did, we cuddled and he kissed me on the cheek too." His boyfriends stop laughing. "Wow." "Good for little old music boy! He's got game!" Ezra very fondly rolls his eyes.

He hands over the fancy cold waters before asking "What show is this?" Now it is Julian's turn to turn red. "It's um, a gay ass cartoon from Brazil." Wes squares his shoulders. "It's good, but as fun as fooling around with Jules is, I'd still like to go swimming." Ezra chuckles, "That show is great, I love Brazilian entertainment. It's how my brother and I got into learning other languages- besides international music, of course." He pulls Wes up from on the ground as Julian gets to his feet. Wes has a small above ground pool and he loves it. Autumn and Myra helped him decorate it.

As Ra strips down to his already on swimsuit, J openly takes this time to ogle one of his beautiful significant others. Wes wants to go in naked- but Julian stops him. He kisses his cheek, "Let's just swim in our boxers babe." Wes then kisses Ez soundly before leaping into the water. Julian cannonballs and the three of them spend nearly an hour in the water before they decide to get something to eat. "I want some corn." "I think we should get some tacos." "Nah, we should get some snowballs." Julian really wants some street fare; Wes wants some candy flavored drink; Ezra wants something cold. They settle on getting some food from a food truck. Ju gets some elotes and some kiwi limeade while Wes buys some vegetarian tacos & a Strawberry Skittle drink and E gets some custard-Italian ice blended treat.

On the way back, they hold hands and talk about what they're due to do tomorrow. The band has a gig at a Pride event. Payton is making them wear matching clothes. Wes secretly enjoys the coordination, even as a non band member. A long time ago, when they first settled into the hinges/V shaped arrangements and the triads and the quads and all their other ways of multi love, they promised not to do really dumb things like get names inked on their skin. Although Koh and Mia have somehow agreed that hair colors and non name tats and piercings should all be fair game. The others don't know all that...yet.


	3. Many Hoping [Open] Hearts pt. 1 alt. title: Before You Waltz Right [Back] In (endgame: MC + All 4 LIs + OC + a few others)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of several months, everyone meets Lira Lima Saunders's friend Ru Noa Kama-Hale , and they all fall in love. Maybe not with RN, but still. In pt. 1, they get reacquainted back at The Gang's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've set RN and the MC up as enbies (they/them) & (she/they/he) for this story. MC is AMAB and RN is intersex + AFAB. They're ~three years and two months younger than the MC and a prodigy as well as a veterinarian & artist. This is set after everyone has healed up a decent? good? amount from the most recent bad events in Book 2- roughly a few months after - and yes they go to therapy.

"I just wanna be close/You just needa come 'ere/'ear"~ Ru Noa is dancing around with the 'chilla, the fennec and the turtle. Suze, Mack, and Hitchcock are overjoyed to be in their presence. As they brainstorm new music and also plan to get their hair done, Rafael enters the room. He takes the animals' attentions off of Ru Noa so that they can focus on their future conversation with Bryce. After a dap, Noa gets a passion fruit pomegranate juice and lounges on the nearest soft surface. Bryce strolls in; he is grinning, very broadly & Ru is swooning, very openly. "So, you're the weird little prodigy that previously stole Double L's heart first, huh?" Noa is stumbling over their words and Bryce attempts to comfort RN. He lays a hand on an almost excessively inked arm. They flush and nod. "He wouldn't even know he was polyamorous- or non binary- if it wasn't for me Mister Stunning Hands. I- I mean S-stunning Man! No, I-" He moves in a bit closer. "Is that so?" Bryce flips his hair and traces a shooting star {or several} on RN's left arm. "You. Are. Really. Attractive. And. I. Am. A Fan." Punctuating each word with a poke to his nicely toned chest makes it Bry's turn to turn red.

He grabs their hand, and RN giggles. Neither change their then current hold. Squaring their shoulders, Ru Noa smiles. "I have known them since we were four and a half and seven and two thirds. I think we changed each other's worlds. I'm from a free spirit, nudist, open kind of community. Most other places aren't so forthcoming with everyone's truths. You know how the rest goes. I got bullied, we fell in love and gave each stick and pokes with fancy tat tools." Bryce is flabbergasted. "What does her tattoo look like then?" He laces their fingers together. "Tats. Okay so, they have a set of black 'n' blue, silvery white, and bronze 'n' green shooting stars on their left foot, it matches the ones on my left arm. There's also the kaleidoscope color koi fish pond that is almost a tramp stamp." Drinking some more juice, RN gives their words time to sink in further. "Lira Lima promised to get at least three more small ones or maybe two larger ones before I turn twenty eight, I came back to hold Double L to that, and within the next few days, I think that goal can finally get accomplished. We were only sixteen and nineteen when we first started this mission. Younger us used to travel a lot as part of our future prep." Hitchcock has been making his way over to the two of them.

As he gets scooped up into RN's eagerly awaiting embrace, they continue talking: "Besides my stars, I have a purple lotus on my right foot. We took classes in order to really be able to do all those. My non stick and pokes are the kaleidoscope ocean on my right arm, a Luna moth going through growth stages on my upper back, a planet with five slender rings and three moons on my left calf, a loop of leis in the middle of my chest, and a rainbow boa right here." Bryce is still without words, so he nods numbly as Ru shows him the shimmering snake that is at a lower diagonal from their bellybutton. Rafael, who was wordlessly invited into this riveting little chat takes this time to speak. "I've only seen the foot tattoo, it's beyond gorgeous." Loosening their newly renewed hold with B's hand so that they can beckon Rafe over, they give Bryce a chance to talk. "Why wouldn't L talk more about you? About all this?" "I think leaving us behind, even to do what we'd been aspiring for for all those years, made it easier to not want to dive in to the beautifully storied past. Ra Ma did not want to mar the memories with too much reflection. We didn't even break up until she came home to visit for the second time." Ru shrugs. "When Li Li called me, wanting to rekindle what we had, I decided that it was time for her to do what I had been doing every few months since right before she graduated med school, which is hark back on everything."

They smoothly hug Hitchcock, Bry, and Rafe before getting up. This gives the guys a chance to really see the lotus, the planetary pictures, and the snake. Bryce whistles lowly and Rafael just gulps. They both are enamored. "Yes, Rafael, I have a snake named Rippled Flame. I have had him since I was fifteen, he hadn't even hatched then. L got him for my birthday. He is my best non human friend. We had a garden and fish and everything. Most of the fish are still alive. Ripple has a lifespan of at least twenty years and the fish are meant to have at least twenty five." They sit back down, conveniently both grabbing another juice & laying in a way that allows them to have contact with the stunning surgical whiz, the bold sweetheart from another life and the secretly soft hearted turtle. "I want you guys to understand that we don't have to be a package deal, Li Li and I. As much as I admire you all, Ethan & Jax included, I could never make things to difficult as to force anyone to choose me too. Tears spring to their eyes once they briefly think of how L's brother misses him too.

Gently grabbing hold of one of Rafael's hands after reestablishing such a connection with Bryce, they sit and mull it all over before everyone else gets back. Bryce and Rafael are the last to get filled in. Ethan, Jackie, and the rest of L's roommates are all in the loop. Baz, Ines and Zaid are caught up as well. It's been a few weeks and Double L is on the way back with a big surprise- a new tattoo. It's in honor of Ru Noa's many piercings. It's a small mostly precious stone necklace on L's right shoulder blade. They have a bellybutton piercing, two nipple piercings, as well as three in the nose and three in each ear. The ones higher up are usually replaced by little clear or nude things.


End file.
